Aiden Evans
Aiden is a first year student at Sator Academy. Physical Description Aiden is an adorably handsome young teen that stands at 5'8" and has a very fit frame with an impressively muscular and toned build; the product of a lifetime growing up on the Evans family farm. His hands are rough and calloused from years of working the land and using throwing knives to kill mice that found their way into the barns. The teen has a square shaped face and a wide nose. His thick brown hair is worn in a combed back manner with the sides kept shaved down to almost bristles. He also has sandy blonde highlights throughout his longer hair at the top of his head. Aiden possesses eyes of a soft blue hue and a wide full mouth. His eyebrows are thick and he doesn't have any tattoos or scars. Aiden likes to wear comfy tee-shirts and jeans as well as his 'lucky' leather jacket. Personality Although raised on a farm in a small loving community, Aiden has always been a trouble making, prank playing, 'bad boy'. His spirit is far too wild, adventurous and thrill-seeking to be contained within a boring, secluded lifestyle which was the original reason why he'd be sent away from home but then when his magic appeared, there was no choice but to send him to Sator. Although gifted with a strong sense of humor and a compassionate soul, Aiden is almost incapable of not seeking out danger, getting into fights or pulling pranks... Which he gets caught doing 85% of the time. He loves his family, cares for his friends and is polite to strangers but the boy just has a lot of pent up energy and adrenaline that he needs to find constructive ways to fill. History Aiden was adopted by Mercedes and Zeddicus Evans from the Damerel Orphanage at the age of 2. His birth parents had been killed in a horrid werewolf attack while they were out on a date and since there were no other relatives to care for him, Aiden was sent to the orphanage. Although Zeddicus and Mercedes had 5 children of their own, they had heard the story about what happened to Aiden's parents and were so moved by the tragedy that they decided to raise him. They provided him with all the love any child could possibly hope for and never treated him any differently from their own children. Even his older brothers and sisters were good to Aiden, as they would often wrestle or play within the fields when there wasn't work to be done. The Evans family owns a farm within a small village called Namoke in which they raised all their children to help tend and work on, Aiden included. Though Aiden did in fact love his adoptive family and thrived at being a farm hand, the boy wanted more! Despite how much work he did or studies he'd focus on, Aiden always felt unsatisfied or as if a piece of himself was missing. Sword fights, adventure, fighting deadly creatures, escaping danger... These were the types of activities Aiden dreamed of. As a matter of fact, he was climbing trees as well as battling imaginary enemies almost from the moment he could walk. Being cooped up in a small farming village put a lot of strain on his wild spirit which would in turn cause him to act out. First it was small, harmless pranks he'd pull on his siblings but his need for more soon escalated into Aiden often getting himself into a fair amount of trouble... It was almost as if he couldn't avoid it. And although Zed and Mercedes did all they could to help keep Aiden content: Horse riding lessons, giving him throwing knives, targets to throw his knives at, sword fighting lessons and a dog; nothing seemed to help. Due to all the pranks and tricks he pulled, as well as trouble he'd cause, his parents decided that he needed to be sent away... Perhaps to a school in one of the larger cities. But when Aiden's fire magic first presented itself and the boy had nearly set one of the barns on fire in a fit of anger, they knew that he needed to attend Sator. Not only to aid their son in controlling his magic and becoming a registered magic user but also in hopes that he'd also find whatever he was looking for or feeling incomplete without. Although skeptical of attending a school that was even more secluded than his village, Aiden knew that it would be for the best and provide him with an opportunity to at least make new friends. Storyline Arrival Room 2 - Aiden meets his fellow students for the first time. Category:Characters